


Afternoon Coffee

by Deyanira



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Slash ship, Somewhat Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanae and Kariya have a little afternoon delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend's birthday, which happens to be 10/4. She likes the Kariya/Hanekoma ship, so I thought I would write this for her. Also, this is my first time writing a F/F ship, so please go easy on me!

Car horns blaring prevented Koki Kariya from falling asleep on her boss’ tattered couch in the backroom. It was tucked away at the back of the small room, but it was comfortable enough to sleep on, just like she did every afternoon. Sanae never had customers this late, and normally would join her. “Sanae, where are you?” She called into the regular cafe to no reply. Grumbling at the lack of warmth, the Reaper tucked her arms beneath her head. Outside, one could barely hear the birds. “Hmmm,” she hummed. Sanae never came in while she was awake. Until her eyes closed and her breathing slowed, the lioness stayed away. The cheetah never understood why. A lilting lullaby played in her head, laziness taking over. Eventually sleep won her over while Sanae watched over her. “Such a lazy kitty.” 

The Angel’s words never passed Kariya’s ears, they were only a pleasant buzz. A gentle smile curved Sanae’s lips, walking over to her dear kitten. Always sleeping in the middle of the day. The inky locks of hair whipped about while their owner shook her head. “Silly kitty.” She didn’t quite understand the emotions she harbored towards the Reaper. They were tumultuous at best, a mixture of affection and frustration. When they napped together, it was easy. Simple. But when it came time for a date, they couldn’t be more different. Sanae preferred a classy restaurant, while Koki would go mad for ramen. The lioness did enjoy being lazy, oh yes, but she still got her work done early. Her Reaper would always wait until the last minute to turn in reports. Slipping next to the sleeping woman was easy, as was wrapping her arms about her. Sanae nuzzled into her neck, pressing gentle kisses on the soft flesh. “Mmm? Sanae?”

“Yes?” 

“Oh good.” Koki turned over, carefully avoiding Sanae’s arms. “I was wondering when you would show.~” The redhead pressed her lips gently against her companion’s. Lazy afternoons were always so wonderful, especially on those days when she was feeling a little rowdy. Sanae’s lips parted, allowing Koki’s tongue to slip in and explore the way she always did. Velvety and soft, she could never get over how it felt to be here. The lioness’ own tongue slid against the cheetah’s, a soft moan of pleasure passing her lips. As the kiss deepened, the Angel’s own need grew. It was Koki who pulled away, giggling softly at the turn of events. “I knew you would come.~” 

“Like I was just gonna leave you here to enjoy yourself, huh?~” With a gentle purr, Sanae pulled her arms back, moving her hand to trace along the curve of her jaw. “Lazy kitty~” She nipped the redhead’s nose while the hand slipped back to gently rub her ears. If Kariya wasn’t feeling lazy before, she certainly was now, immediately drooping and chirping at her lover. Within moments, the Reaper was straddled by the barista, her neck being assaulted by nips and soft bites. Kariya could never seem to control herself during such moments, moaning and whimpering at the actions. “Sa-Sanae!~” Her whining only spurred the lioness, pushing her to grind against her prey. “Something wrong?~” Her tone was innocent. Koki unzipped her own hoodie, exposing the supple skin to the Angel. Soon enough, angry red marks marred the alabaster. She writhed beneath the other woman, eventually shoving her off to pull off her clothing while Sanae did the same. 

Perhaps deep down, they did love each other, but they never really treated sex as making love. It was more of an understanding, an arrangement after a long day hard at work. Koki could be erased any given day during Game weeks, causing them to make love more than just a simple fuck. Today was one of those Game days, only making Sanae give in to all of her Reaper’s desires. Similar to her male counterparts, the Angel eyed her prey, taking in the simple beauty of the soft, milky skin. She personally always hated this part, the awkwardness of figuring out who would get to feel pleasure first, as sometimes Kariya would be in a more giving mood. Waiting wouldn’t change the situation. Sanae leaned over the other woman, her mouth latching onto a breast, her right hand squeezing the other. Her tongue swirled around the areola, teeth teasing the nipple. Koki could only purr, soft gasps telling the barista to keep going. The redhead’s own hands were at her sides, nails digging into the couch. Pulling off, Sanae reached up to nibble on the Reaper’s ear. “Tell me what you want.~” She never could resist teasing her like this. The cheetah was never one to answer that question, only huffing softly. “You know what I want.” Chuckling softly, Sanae presses kisses down the other woman’s stomach, stopping just under her navel. This could go two ways, either just as pleasurable as the other. Sliding off the couch, she kneels before her, mocha eyes staring into the cheetah’s own. Lips brushed her inner thighs, ghosting over her mound. The barista’s breathing was steady while her finger pressed against the skin, pushing down to circle about her lover’s clit. Kariya was much more sensitive to such touches, directly touching her was out of the question until her arousal was more than what it was. Gently rubbing seemed to be the correct response as the Reaper’s breathing became erratic. “Mmm.” She held off using her tongue for a little while longer. The redhead’s hand moved to tug on Sanae’s hair. “Keep going,~” she purred, tightening her grip. The lioness’ pink tongue slipped out to lap at the cheetah’s heated slit. “Ah!”

  
“You’re so easy to please.~” Removing her hand, they both slide under her lover’s hips. Lapping at her gently, avoiding any direct contact with her clit for the time being. Dipping into her pussy was easy. And the soft moans? All the reminding that she needed to keep doing what she was doing, because it was what Kariya wanted. Her labored breathing and whines told the barista all she needed to know. “Sanaae!~” No response from the woman working her, and instead she feels the warm tongue press against her clit. A loud whine came with the immense pleasure she felt. This was always just so easy, keeping her on edge and moaning, yelping as she worked her. “Nnn, just a little- more!” The lioness knew she had to let her climax soon, they both had to return to work soon. Sanae sighed softly. Work was the bane of this existence. Her touches on Kariya became rougher, and the cheetah threw her head back, a whine echoing around the room. The Reaper’s body trembled, her back arching when she hit her peak, a pleasured sigh hinting the Angel to slow down and pull off. “You’re cute, ya know. Sitting just like this after I’ve debauched you. Don’t know how I’m not yet a Fallen One, considering this. Heh.” Her smile was hardly a light one, weighted with what could happen. “Anyway, get dressed, you gotta get back to work soon.”

“Can’t I just stay here?” Kariya winked suggestively. Sanae wouldn’t mind getting off, but the cafe needed to be reopened. There was always a rush in the evenings. “Maybe next time.” The words were weighted with promise. “Fiiiine. Catch ya later!” The Angel nodded her goodbye, already planning their next rendezvous.


End file.
